This invention relates to motor vehicle window assemblies, and especially to resilient clip devices used to position a window glass in a window frame and to retain a reveal molding around the peripheral margin of the glass.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,633, issued Oct. 12, 1971 to M. Andrey for "Device for Mounting an Embellishing Element Around a Fixed Window of a Vehicle," when a window glass is adhesively mounted in a window opening in a vehicle body, there is created a gap between the peripheral edge of the glass and the peripheral wall of the body structure framing the window opening. This gap is usually covered by an ornamental molding, known as a reveal molding. It has been conventional practice to retain this molding in place by means of small metal or plastic clip devices that have snap fit engagement with headed studs welded to the body sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,663 discloses a plastic clip device that in one embodiment is constructed and arranged so that a part of the clip device must be forced through the gap between the glass and frame wall edges after the glass is set into the window frame, the clip device then being engageable by the reveal molding flanges or lip portions to retain the reveal molding in place. In a second embodiment, the plastic clip devices are pre-positioned and then self-retained on the edge of the glass prior to the installation of the glass in the window opening. When the glass is set into the window opening, the clip devices are permanently retained in place and ready to receive the coacting portions of the reveal molding. The use of either of these clip devices eliminates the operation for welding the studs to the body, an operation that frequently results in improperly placed or seated studs, and a further operation for placing the clip devices on the studs.
It is believed readily apparent, however, that in case of the first embodiment, the operation of forcing the clip device under the glass edge could present some difficulties if the glass is not properly set in the window opening so that there is a sufficient gap to receive the clip device or if there is any delay in the insertion of the clip device so that the bonding adhesive will firmly set, thus restricting any freedom of movement of the glass to enable the clip device to be properly positioned at the edge of the glass. In the case of the second embodiment, the pre-positioning and self-retention of the clip devices before the glass is placed in the window opening could result in the clip devices becoming dislodged during the handling of the glass as it is moved into position relative to the window frame. Replacement of the dislodged clip devices could result in a loss of time in the assembly operation, and the failure to replace the dislodged clip devices could result in improper retention of the reveal molding at final assembly.